When the going gets tough, the wimps get going
by Expatkiwi
Summary: When Timmy finds out that a certain Energy drink that Francis and Vicky have been taking makes them even more bullying, Timmy wishes for a different result from the drink. However, he didn't realize the effects this would have on other people...
1. Chapter 1

Another Fairly Odd Parents story of mine regarding Timmy and Tootie. I have to do the usual disclaimer and say that I do not own FOP (though I do hope that as a kid I had a fairy godparent, geiven my then-occupation of being a punching bag for my older brothers and school bullies...)

* * *

_WHEN THE GOING GETS TOUGH, THE WIMPS GET GOING_

CHAPTER ONE

In scenic Dimmsdale Municipial Park, two birds – one pink colored and one green colored – were looking down at a small crater in the ground. More accurately, they were looking at what was currently in the crater.

"Oooh", Timmy groaned from the bottom of the small crater – which had been formed from his impact with the ground. However, the groan was quickly replaced with a moan – not of pain, but of fear.

The reason for the change of tone had less to do with the bruises and scrapes on Timmy's body than with the large grey hand that lifted him up – none too gently – by the head out of the crater.

"Well, well", a familiar sneer-leaden voice said as Timmy was hoisted up. "I see that there are still a couple of uninjured places on your body, Turner. I must be losing my touch".

"Would you believe me if I said that you weren't, Francis?" Timmy asked in a pleading voice.

"Thanks for the compliment, Turner", Francis said as he dropped Timmy to the ground, "but since my bullying reputation would be harmed by showing mercy, its time to finish off roughing up those un-roughed spots!"

With that, Francis picked up Timmy and scrunched him into a ball. Walking on over to the nearby basketball court, Francis then dribbled Timmy, then slam-dunked him into one of the basketball goals. Timmy caused another crater to be formed at the base of the goal from the impact.

Francis walked on over to the crater and looked in.

"Well, looks like the uninjured places I mentioned earlier are nicely injured now. Till next time, Turner", Francis said before turning around and walking away whistling.

When Francis had disappeared from view, Cosmo and Wanda poofed into existence above the crater. Wanda used her wand to levitate her battered, bruised, and semi-conscious godson out of the crater.

"Wow", Cosmo commented as he saw Timmy's injuries, "Francis really did a number on you today!".

"Cosmo", Wanda reminded her husband, "Hand me your wand. Timmy needs a double-wand zap – stat!". Cosmo did so. Wanda then zapped onto herself a Nurse's uniform

Rubbing both wands together, Wanda then shouted "Clear!", pointing the wands at Timmy and zapping him back to full consciousness, then lowering him gently to the ground.

"Are you all right, Sweetie?" Wanda asked with concern on her face.

Groggily, Timmy stood. The effects of the wand-zap had also made him smoke slightly.

"Why can't 'Da Rules' allow you to beat the living daylights out of Francis?" Timmy said as he walked dazedly over to a park bench.

"Jorgen made up that rule, Sweetie", Wanda replied as she floated over to where he sat, "You'd have to ask him".

"He'd probably do another 'Francis Special' on you for doing so, though", Cosmo warned, "In fact, he'd punch out a person just for asking him the time".

"Anyway, I wish that my scratches and bruises were gone and that my clothes were no longer tattered", Timmy wished tiredly, understanding what Cosmo had said all to well. Jorgen can be just as vicious a bully as Francis. The fairy named Binky was proof enough of that.

With a 'Zap' from Wanda's wand, Timmy was restored to a clean and un-battered state.

"Look on the bright side of it, though", Wanda suggested, "after all, it was partly because of the bullying by Francis and Vicky that got us assigned to you".

"I know, Wanda", Timmy replied, "but it didn't stop them from continuing their bullying, and every attempt to make them stop had bad side effects".

"Like those You-Doo dolls, remember?" Cosmo said as he floated up beside Wanda.

Timmy shuddered at that memory. True, it did enable him to have some revenge of Francis, but he ended up bald, battered, and bruised as a result of it all.

"No You-Doos, Cosmo!" Timmy said emphatically, "and no making me strong either. That last episode at Dimmsdale Beach cooled me on that idea".

"True", Cosmo agreed, "after all, it kept funding for the Sea Monster Response Team going".

Wanda and Timmy rolled their eyes at that organization – and its waste of taxpayer money.

"Francis seems to be so much tougher than usual", Wanda noted, "as if he wasn't bad enough already".

"Believe me, I agree with that assessment. Well, we'd better get back home. It's getting late", Timmy suggested. Cosmo and Wanda poofed themselves back to being birds and flew above Timmy as he walked back to his house.

After a few minutes of walking – and watching fearfully in case Francis made an unwelcome reappearance – Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo arrived back at the Turner residence…. Just in time to see Mr. And Mrs. Turner get into their car.

"Hey, Short-Stuff", Mr. Turner called out from the open window, "Your mom and I are going over to the Cake and Bacon".

"Can I come?" Timmy asked. Cosmo and Wanda had by this time flown up to Timmy's widow sill and were watching the conversation.

"Sorry, Dear", Mrs. Turner replied, "It's a parents-only special, but just so you won't be hungry while we're out, I've got some sauerkraut casserole in the refrigerator for you".

Timmy turned green at the mention of 'sauerkraut'. However, that wasn't the worst news.

"And just to make sure that you eat it, we've hired Vicky to baby-sit you until we return", Mr. Turner said. At those words, Vicky walked out of the front door. She was wearing knuckle-dusters on both her hands and she was leering evilly at Timmy. Timmy gulped.

"Have a nice supper, Mr. And Mrs. Turner!", Vicky called out with sickening insincerity.

As Mr. And Mrs. Turner drove out the driveway, Vicky grabbed Timmy by his shirt.

"Ah, the Twerp looking so clean and un-bruised. Time to fix that!" she snarled as she dragged him into the house.

Wasting no time with the preliminaries, Vicky threw Timmy onto the dining room table and rammed a funnel into Timmy's mouth. Next, she picked up the full saucepan of sauerkraut casserole and poured it into the funnel. As Timmy gagged, Vicky punched Timmy in the stomach, forcing him to ingest the food. Vicky then let him go.

Timmy raced up the stairs to the bathroom and promptly threw up. Cosmo and Wanda poofed into existence above him and watched him retch. However, they did not watch for long as Vicky stormed into the bathroom. As Cosmo and Wanda vanished, Vicky grabbed Timmy by the hair and dragged him downstairs.

"Ah, this is the way to enjoy an afternoon", Vicky said as she stretched out. She was sitting on an armchair watching TV in the den, using Timmy's back as a footrest.

"Why do I put up with this?" Timmy moaned as Vicky pressed down harder with her feet on his back.

"Because tough folks get all the breaks, Twerp!" Vicky replied, "Which reminds me…."

Vicky picked up a phone and quickly tapped in a number.

"You got them in yet?" Vicky said into the phone, "You have? Good! I'm at Turner's house. Bring 'em over. I got the money".

Hanging up the phone, Vicky then turned her attention back to making Timmy miserable while she watched TV.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Vicky used her feet to kick Timmy aside, and then she stood up and went to the door. Timmy – from this laying-down position – saw that it was Francis who had rung the doorbell.

"This is it", Francis said to Vicky as he passed over a box, "There's some good flavors in this batch too".

"You use this as well?" Vicky inquired as she passed over a wad of bills to him.

"Absolutely", Francis confirmed, "there's nothing like this stuff to keep my bullying edge up".

"It helps with the babysitting as well", Vicky said as she took the box from Francis, "I'll contact you when this batch runs out".

Nodding, Francis walked away, whistling. Vicky shut the door, then walked back over to the armchair.

"Get back to footrest mode, Twerp!", Vicky ordered Timmy. As Timmy sullenly complied, Vicky opened the box and pulled out a bottle. Timmy blinked. It looked like a drink of some sort.

Vicky chugged down the bottle, and then threw it into the trashcan. She then stood up, and then grabbed Timmy by the neck. Timmy was instantly aware that Vicky's grip was a lot stronger than usual.

"Nice to see that this stuff works as advertised", Vicky commented as Timmy was choking. Just then, she heard a car drive up.

"Darn, your dorky parents are back!", Vicky said, releasing her grip, causing Timmy to drop to the floor. Timmy groggily stood up and watched Vicky walk up to the door and open it for Mr. and Mrs. Turner.

"Did you have a nice supper?" Vicky asked as she held out her hand.

"Very nice, thank you", Mrs. Turner replied as she placed into Vicky's hand a wad of bills. "I take it that Timmy was fed and looked after?"

"Absolutely!" Vicky confirmed with a smile.

"Well then, you have a good evening", Mrs. Turner said.

As Vicky walked out, Timmy sullenly walked upstairs, though not without grabbing the empty bottle of drink that Vicky had discarded. As Timmy entered his room and closed the door behind him, he went over to his bed and sat down.

"Sweetie, are you all right?" Wanda asked as she and Cosmo poofed into existence over him.

"What do you think?" Timmy asked rhetorically, "First Francis, and now Vicky! It's just not fair!" he finished with a snarl.

"It isn't fun being bullied, I know", Cosmo said, "I had ten years of it at Carl Poofy-Pants Fairy High School at the hands of Luther".

"I know, Cosmo", Timmy said quietly, "Its just that there does not seem to be any way to permanently stop them from them their bullying. All we tried earlier has ended up being worse".

"Its interesting though how Vicky and Francis seem to have something in common", Wanda pointed out, gesturing to the empty bottle that Timmy held in his hand.

Timmy looked at the bottle. In bold letters, the brand name "STEROID-ADE" stood out above other words that spelled "Tooti-Fruti Flavor".

"Hey, Look at this on the back", Timmy said. Wanda and Cosmo floated down to read some lettering that was on a separate label opposite the brand name.

"What's it say?" Cosmo asked.

"It reads", Timmy said, "For making tough people tougher. A powerful enhancer of strength in strong people". He looked up at his fairy godparents.

"That explains why Francis and Vicky have been working on me harder!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Could be the flavor", Cosmo ventured inanely, "Tooti-Fruti is niiicccceeeee!".

"Perhaps there is something that can be done after all", Timmy mused, holding up the bottle.

"What do you have in mind?" Wanda wanted to know.

"If Vicky and Francis are taking this stuff to make themselves tougher, what would happen if this 'Steroid-ade' had the opposite effect?" Timmy mused.

Normally, Wanda would be cautious, but she had become increasingly annoyed with how her godchild had been treated as of late by Francis and Vicky. She smiled slowly.

"Go ahead and wish away, Sweetie", Wanda said.

"I wish that Steroid-ade had the opposite effect on its drinkers to what it says on the bottle", Timmy wished. POOF!

"That should make things better", Timmy commented as he undressed and got into bed. Wanda nodded.

Timmy and Wanda would not have been quite so satisfied if they had taken the time to read the disclaimer that was on the base of the bottle. It read:' WARNING: not for wimpy people. This product has the effect of making weak and un-toned muscles weaker'. And since Vicky had been force-feeding 'Steroid-ade' to her parents and her sister Tootie in order to keep them wimpy…

"Did I miss something?" Cosmo inanely asked as he rammed his right index finger up his nostril. Actually, they all did, but none of them knew just what. All Timmy knew what that perhaps starting tomorrow, Francis and Vicky weren't going to be as tough as they wanted to be…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO.

Not noticing the brief flash that affected the box of Steroid-ade that she was carrying under her right arm, Vicky walked back to her place, smug that she had had a great time torturing the twerp and making a nice pile of money out of the deal. All these times baby-sitting over at the Turners and still the twerp's dorky prents hadn't twigged...

Kicking open the side door of her house, she walked in and placed the Steroid-ade bottles on the kitchen table, before picking up a flashlight and walking into the living room.

"Mu-ah-ha-ha-ha!" she sounded while illuminating her face with the flashlight. Her parents – and her younger sister Tootie – who were sitting in the living room sofa watching television, cringed at the sight.

"H-h-h-h-have a nice evening, Dear?" Mrs. Flannigan shakily asked.

"Nice enough", Vicky sneered in reply, "torturing the twerp always puts me in a good mood".

Tootie cringed hearing that. Like her parents, she was scared of Vicky, but she especially hated hearing about Timmy suffering at Vicky's hands. Vicky noticed Tootie's expression.

"And now for my usual before-beddy-byes fun", Vicky commented as she grabbed Tootie by the collar and hauling her up out of the sofa. Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan silently – and fearfully – watched Vicky drag Tootie upstairs, knowing what Vicky would be doing.

"Nothing like swabbing out the commode", Vicky said casually as she repeatedly dunked Tootie's head into the toilet in the upstairs bathroom. Tootie didn't say anything. She had long ago learned that nothing she could do or say would make her stop.

After a couple of minutes of making Tootie suffer, Vicky let go of her and walked out of the bathroom, whistling cheerfully. Spluttering slightly, Tootie went over to the bathroom basin and washed and toweled herself dry before quietly walking to her room, sobbing silently and wondering for the umpteenth time why Vicky had to be her sister.

The Flannigan household went quiet later on that night as everyone went to bed and got to sleep. The peace and quiet was broken seven hours later when the alarm went off up in Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan's bedroom. The clock read 6:30am. Another weekday morning in Dimmsdale...

Sighing, Mrs. Flannigan got out of bed and headed down to the kitchen in order to get breakfast ready. Vicky demanded a very lavish breakfast to be prepared and ready for her to eat by the time she got up, dressed, and walked downstairs.

Mr. Flannigan walked down the hall and softly knocked at Tootie's door.

"Sorry to wake you, Tootie", Mr. Flannigan said as Tootie answered the door, "but you know its best to use the bathroom now before your big sister wakes up".

Nodding, Tootie grabbed a bathrobe and walked on over to the bathroom, stifling a yawn and being as quiet as possible. As she passed Vicky's room, she heard snoring from the other side.

A few blocks away, Francis was getting up out of bed. He had a chore to do and it needed to be done early: emptying out the kitty litter box. His grandmother owned a lot of cats, and as a result, the kitty litter was something that needed to be frequently taken care of.

Unlike Vicky, Francis's grandmother was a body-builder, so he couldn't NOT do the chore. Like Vicky though, he didn't notice the brief flash of light that had covered his boxes of Steroid-ade the previous evening. His bottles were in the kitchen, ready for consumption.

As Tootie was busy doing her ablutions at her house, over at the Turners, Cosmo and Wanda poofed themselves into existence above their fishbowl. Cosmo poofed up a bugle and placed it next to Timmy's ear (he was still sound asleep).

BLARE! Timmy shot up out of the bed as Cosmo blew hard into the bugle.

"Aaaarrrggghhhh!" Timmy exclaimed, rubbing his ear, "Can't you think of a quieter way to get me up, Cosmo?"

"Well, I could try using TNT", Cosmo replied, poofing up several sticks of high explosive.

Wanda quickly poofed away the TNT, looking at Cosmo askanse in the process.

"Good morning, Sweetie", Wanda said.

"Hi, Wanda", Timmy replied, "perhaps you could talk some sense into Cosmo about his methods of waking me up some time".

"Well, you dso keep breaking your alarm clocks", Wanda reminded him.

Shaking his head, Timmy grabbed a bathrobe and headed over to the bathroom in order to do his ablutions. Lately he had been getting into the habit of preparing his own breakfast, given that his parents would be serving him cold cereal otherwise. Actually his 'preparing' breakfast was a loose term, given that Wanda poofed up waffles and orange juice for him.

Back at the Flannigan Residence, Tootie had gotten her ablutions done and gone back into her room to get dressed in her usual Vicky-imposed catholic school uniform when Vicky's alarm clock sounded. Vicky yawned, turned off the alarm, then got up out of bed.

Throwing on a bathrobe, Vicky opened her door and headed over to the bathroom, calling out downstairs "Breakfast! Ten minutes! Or else!"

Down in the kitchen, Mrs. Flannigan cringed and hurried in order to get Vicky's breakfast ready. Mr. Flannigan quickly helped his wife get things done. They were done just in time.

At the breakfast table, Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan were quietly eating their cereal while Vicky was chowing down of steak and eggs, with French toast and hash browns. Tootie was also quietly eating her bowl of cereal, being careful not to make eye contact with her big sister. The only one actually not worrying about eye contact was Vicky's dog, Doidle. Doidle was eating the same food as Vicky from a food bowl beside her chair.

After Vicky had eaten, she put down her napkin, looked up at her mother, and then jerked her thumb towards the kitchen. Mrs. Flannigan got the message. She walked into the kitchen and brought out a bottle of Steroid-ade, and four glasses.

Vicky watched menacingly as Mrs. Flannigan quietly poured the Steroid-ade into the glasses. After they were filled, Vicky put three of the glasses in front of her parents and Tootie. As Vicky had read the disclaimer notice when she first found out about this product, she made it a point to make her family members drink the Steroid-ade. Keeping them wimpy while she got a healthy dose of extra strength was an excellent way of exerting control.

"Now, drink!" Vicky ordered. Tootie and her parents shakily complied. The tutti-frutti flavor was pleasant, but they knew why Vicky was forcing them to do so. However, this time, they didn't feel their usual weak selves after finishing off their drinks.

Vicky had – once she saw that they had drunk their Steroid-ade – chugged down her glass, but for some reason, she didn't feel the usual get-up-and-go that she usually got from it. Shaking her head some, she stood up.

"Must be a little more tired than I thought", she muttered.

Grabbing her schoolbag (and wondering why it seemed heavier), Vicky went to open the side door so that she could get to school, but for some reason, she could not open the door. Thinking that the door may be jammed, she went into the kitchen to find something to jimmy the door open with. Not seeing this, Tootie walked up to the door with her schoolbag and easily opened the door. However, the look on Tootie's face was mystified as she realized that the doorknob looked crushed in her hand. Thinking that the doorknob must have had something wrong with it, she headed out of the door and over to the bus stop.

"Hey, what gives?" Vicky muttered as she walked up to the door with a screwdriver she had gotten from the kitchen. The door was open, and the doorknob looked like it had been smooshed. She then looked at the clock and realized that she was running late for school. She headed out.

Francis had a similar experience over at his house. Chugging down a bottle of Steroid-ade, he wondered why he felt weaker all of a sudden. He couldn't get the door open either. After a couple of attempts, he had to ask his grandmother to open the door, thinking it was jammed. However, she had no trouble opening the door.

Ignoring the baleful look his grandmother gave him, Francis headed out on his way to school. He had a full bullying schedule to fulfill, which was something to always cheer him up.

Timmy was also heading out to school. He was hoping that perhaps Francis would not be quite so nasty today with the reversed Steroid-ade. He had no idea just what would happen this day at school... or later.

Nor for that matter, for everyone who drank that particular beverage. The spell that Wanda used covered the entire stock of Steroid-Aid, not just those bottles that Vicky and Francis had. In fact, there were certain people elsewhere who partook of it. In fact, in a location set in a lot of fluffy white cumulus clouds and connected by a rainbow-colored magic bridge...

Up in Fairy world, Jorgen Von Strangle was in his bathrobe and watching the morning show "All My Biceps". He had a box of chocolates in one hand and a bottle of Steroid-ade in another. Binky was sitting beside him, watching the same show and praying that it would not be a bad episode. After all, he usually suffered at Jorgen's hands when he felt that an episode was not up to par. Come to think of it, he also suffered when the episode was way over par.

"Ah, an excellent episode. Blonda really did well", Jorgen remarked as he munched a chocolate, then broke the top off his bottle of Steroid-ade. He quickly chugged down the bottle, and then reached over to pick up Binky for the usual 'excellent episode ear-boxing' (which wasn't much different from the 'bad episode ear boxing'). He gripped Binky by the scruff of the neck, but for some reason, he couldn't pick him up.

"You've gained weight, Binky", Jorgen said after thinking about it for a second. Binky just breathed a sigh of relief. No punching bug today, he thought.

And just as a matter of interest, Jorgen wasn't the only one in Fairyworld who partook of Steroid-ade. Over at a certain garbage processing plant, a pinstripe-suited fairy carrying a glass of Steroid-ade and a newspaper on a tray floated over to a large bed, in which another fairy – clutching the horse-head toy called 'Mr. Neigh-Neigh II' (the original was blasted to smithereens by Mama Cosma) and sucking his thumb – was sleeping.

"Ah, Boss!" Luigi called out softly.

"You talking to me?" Big Daddy replied in his sleep. Luigi repeated the call a little louder.

Big Daddy suddenly opened his eyes, removed his thumb, and hastily shoved Mr. Neigh-Neigh II under the sheets. Luigi pretended not to notice.

"Whadda you want, Dumbass?" Big Daddy snarled as he sat up, reaching for his wand.

"It's morning, Big Daddy", Luigi shakily replied, "It's my turn to give you the newspaper and your morning drink of Steroid-ade".

"You saw nothin'!" Big Daddy snarled as he grabbed the glass of Steroid-ade off the tray. Big Daddy used Steroid-ade to help his 'persuading' of new clients to take on his 'ligitimate business', plus also deal with some of the ding-a-lings who worked for him.

Luigi said nothing as Big Daddy chugged down the glass. Big Daddy then went to grab the newspaper, but for some reason, he couldn't pull it off the tray.

"Are you being funny, Luigi?" Big Daddy snarled, "gluing the paper to the tray, eh?"

"I don't know what you mean, Boss?" Luigi replied as he picked up the paper and passed it to Big Daddy. Luigi then hurriedly floated out of the bedroom.

So far, the day was starting to shape up… or wimp down, depending on one's point of view…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tootie's bus stop was the one after the bus stop that Timmy used to get on. While Tootie was waiting for the bus to arrive, she was mystified – as well as slightly amused – by the sight of Vicky riding her bike to school. Usually, Vicky was a fast bike rider (not to mention rather aggressive), but for some reason, Vicky was riding slowly – and she was looking rather exhausted doing so.

"Hope she's late to school and gets detention", Tootie thought to herself as the school bus pulled up.

After she got on, she looked down the bus to where Timmy was sitting. As per usual, he as (a) sitting with A.J. and Chester and (b) Timmy was doing his best NOT to look at her. Despite this, Tootie still sighed at the sight of her true love.

As she went to her usual (empty) seat and sat down, she continued to look over towards Timmy. The other occupants always looked upon this with amusement and as a result, she did come in for a fair amount of ribbing from the others.

Speaking of which, one of those 'others' was getting on the bus at the next stop. Veronica Harding was getting on just behind Trixie Tang. Tootie really did not care for Trixie at all. First, with her pretensions of perfect-ness, and second, because she treats Timmy like dirt.

Trixie did not talk to Tootie at all – deeming it way below her dignity to talk to such a person – but Veronica did make a point to make a snide comment at her whenever possible. This was because Veronica had a crush on Timmy herself and knew that Tootie did as well.

"Hi, Empty Bus Seat", Veronica said casually to Tootie as she passed, "still unrequited and unappreciated, I see".

Normally, Tootie would ignore the jibe, but for some reason this morning, Veronica's comment stung. As Veronica walked on, Tootie turned and pushed her in the back.

Tootie was expecting some acid comment from Veronica for such a (to her) slight push. Tootie didn't expect Veronica to fly forward suddenly; knocking into Trixie and making them both fall to the floor.

As the rest of the bus laughed at the pile-up, Trixie looked up at Veronica, who was still sprawled over her.

"Hey, watch where you're falling! Don't you know my popularity depends upon my not looking clumsy?" she said exasperatingly.

Veronica didn't answer. All she knew was that it felt like a sledge-hammer had slammed into her back sending her flying forward! She shakily stood and looked back up the aisle.

However, she could see nothing that could have caused such a massive shove. Certainly that little brat Tootie – who was looking back at her – couldn't have been responsible, she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. It was Trixie.

"Weren't you listening?" Trixie asked peevishly.

"Sorry, Trixie", Veronica replied, "I was shoved into you. It wasn't deliberate".

"One of those empty bus seats shoved you that strongly?" Trixie asked disbelievingly, "I think it more likely you stumbled. Watch your step next time".

Not waiting for an answer, Trixie walked to the back of the bus and into her usual seat in the popular section. Veronica looked once more up the aisle, then went to her seat. She didn't want to jeopardize her position as Veronica's friend any more. Still, she wondered what had caused the shove.

Tootie turned back in her seat to face the front of the bus. She was not exactly unhappy to see Veronica in such a position, but she wondered what had happened. That little shove couldn't have caused such an impact. Veronica must have stumbled, she finally decided.

"Hey, Timmy", A.J. said as the bus moved off, "Veronica's getting clumsy isn't she?"

"Sure looks like it", Timmy agreed, "and perhaps it might give me an opening to getting Trixie to notice me", he concluded hopefully.

Tootie overheard Timmy's remark and exhaled sadly. Timmy still had the hots for Tang…

After the bus pulled up out the front of Dimmsdale Elementary, the kids in the bus started filing out. Timmy however stayed seated until Trixie was walking past. He then spoke.

"I hope you're okay, Trixie. You're not hurt by the fall, are you?" he softly asked with a (hopefully) convincing tone of concern.

"Good morning, Empty Bus Seat", Trixie replied diffidently, not even turning to look at him.

Timmy sighed. Not even a sound of concern for potential injury fazed her, he thought.

Tootie had already exited the bus and was walking into the school. She did not notice a familiar hulking grey giant of a schoolboy nearby.

Francis – the hulking grey giant of a schoolboy, needless to say – did notice Tootie, but as she was scheduled for lunchtime harassment, didn't interfere with her. He knew however that she used the same bus as Timmy Turner, which meant that Timmy would be near.

And he was. Timmy was heading over to his locker when Francis suddenly stood in front of him, leering down.

"Ah, Turner", Francis said menacingly, "On time for your scheduled beating". Timmy gulped – he had for the moment forgotten about last night's wish - and started to slowly walk backwards.

Francis had – in his locker, which was right beside him – more Steroid-ade. He decided to gulp down a bottle before beating Timmy as for some reason – he didn't feel quite pepped up. Better to be safe than sorry, he thought.

After chugging down the bottle, Francis then went to grab Timmy, but he could not lift him up!

"What the…?" Francis said, "Have you been gaining weight, Turner?" he asked.

"Does this mean you'll cut me a break?" Timmy asked hopefully.

"Hardly", Francis replied, punching Timmy square in the face.

However, the usual result was replaced by something else: Timmy feeling that he had been hit in the face by a feather, and Francis feeling that he punched a solid block of granite!

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Francis screamed as he held his pain-racked fist.

"We didn't give Timmy his cheeks of steel again, did we?" Cosmo asked Wanda. They were both disguised as cartoons on the front of Timmy's lunch box.

"No, but it looks like the Steroid-ade we zapped made Francis into a puny wimp though!"

Wanda replied.

Timmy smiled as he heard what Wanda had said. Wanda had jogged his memory. The wish was turning out to be a good one!

"Got to get to class now, Francis", Timmy said with a smile, pushing Francis aside.

Francis fell against the wall lockers as a result. As Timmy walked on, Francis tried to pound Timmy from behind – which had the effect of hurting his other fist. While Francis was trying to deal with two pain-racked fists, Timmy walked on to class. He didn't see what was going on further behind him at Tootie's locker.

"This place must be falling apart", Tootie muttered as she held her locker door in her hand.

Usually, this would be worth remarking, but this time the door had completely been torn off its hinges by Tootie's Steroid-ade affected strength. To Tootie, she didn't feel like she exerted any harder than normal, but she now clearly did not know her own strength…

After the usual morning classes – dealing with (a) Crocker's rants about fairies and (b) playing dodge-ball in the gym and wondering what had caused the huge dents in the wall earlier (Tootie's gym class was held in the period before Timmy's and she was playing dodgeball too – her strength causing the dents from the balls she threw against the wall – lucky for her she didn't hit anyone), Timmy went to lunch.

"Timmy", Tootie called out, "sit by me please?" she asked as he passed.

Timmy tried to ignore her. That didn't last long as Tootie reached out to grab him. Timmy felt himself pulled hard back into the empty seat beside Tootie.

"Thank you!" she cried out as Timmy groggily got his bearings.

Tootie had thought that Timmy jumped into the seat of his own accord in response to her gentle tug, but to Timmy, it was anything but 'gentle'. Tootie's lunch – made at home – had a fruit drink that she had been partaking. Vicky had spiked it with Steroid-ade, not realizing the new effect it would have. Her physical strength was now ten times what it used to be!

Timmy tried to squirm out, but Tootie's hug was a vice-like grip. Tootie thought that Timmy was just playing along. A nice change from the usual pattern ignoring her and her tugs.

In this fashion, Tootie ended up having a nice lunch. Timmy could barely move to eat – let alone leave. He wondered what was happening all of a sudden.

For their part, Cosmo and Wanda looked on with unconcealed amusement. They were both fond of Tootie and wanted Timmy to like her. Timmy's freaking-out at the prospect had – until now – made that possibility rather remote. Perhaps Timmy was finally starting to play along some with Tootie, they thought…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Boy, how did Tootie manage to get that strong?" Timmy wondered as he staggered away from the lunch room, "I always knew that she was clingy, but today, she was like a vice! I could barely eat my food"

"Well, maybe all the exercise she had been getting chasing you around has toned her up some", Cosmo replied. He and Wanda were still disguised as cartoons on Timmy's lunchbox.

Timmy nodded slowly. That explanation made sense. After all, he wasn't exactly the toughest person in the school…

"I'm just glad that she allowed me to go to the bathroom", Timmy added as he walked into the boy's restroom. As he did his business, he resolved to find some way to avoid Tootie after school. After all, Tootie's little 'hug session' at the lunch table had already been the target of several chuckles from the other kids watching him.

Back in the lunchroom, Tootie had just gotten up from her seat and was walking over to the nearest trashcan to dump off her refuse, when she stumbled. The bag of refuse flew out of her hand and landed squarely on Veronica Harding's head (she was sitting at the popular table).

"Who did that?!!" Veronica screamed as she stood up and turned around. Veronica's eyes narrowed as she saw the sight of Tootie getting up off the ground.

"So it was you, was it?" she snarled. As Tootie was widely regarded as a patsy, Veronica felt no hesitation as to throwing her weight around to her. Trixie, Tad and Chad were grinning evilly as Veronica marched up to Tootie's diminutive figure.

"It was an accident, Veronica…" Tootie started to say. Veronica cut her off.

"You don't talk to me unless I tell you to, runt!" Veronica snarled, "and since your pile of trash has stained my sweater, I'm due for a little payback!"

With that, she balled her hand into a fist and swung downward, intending to sock Tootie hard on the top of her head. Tootie instinctively reached out to stop the swing – knowing from previous experience that it would not do much good. However, she did not expect he hand stopping Veronica's punch cold. Veronica blinked at the sight of Tootie gripping her wrist tightly – and squeezing.

"Hey, what gives?" Veronica gasped as the squeezing became more painful. Tootie didn't think that she was squeezing tight, but right in front of her eyes, Veronica was gasping in pain and slowly dropping to her knees.

"All right, all right!" Veronica screamed, "I accept it was an accident! Let me go!" she begged. It felt like her wrist was going to be crushed any second.

Tootie let go of Veronica's wrist. As Veronica held her wrist and moaned in pain, Tootie picked up her refuse, and placed it in the trash, ignoring the disbelieving stares of Trixie, Tad and Chad.

"I gotta go, Veronica. See you later", Tootie said as she left, wondering why Veronica acted like that, but relieve that it wasn't the usual humiliating – to her - ritual.

As Tootie walked out of the lunchroom, Trixie walked up to Veronica, who was shakily standing back up.

"Either Tootie has been working out, or you're wimpier that we thought, Veronica", Trixie commented, looking at Veronica's wrist, which was red and swollen from Tootie's grasp.

Tootie was not the only person not realizing her strength that day. Mr. Flannigan was busy in his job at the wall-to-wall mart stacking boxes on high shelves. Normally, these boxes would be heavy, but today, it seemed like they were empty! Oh well, he thought, if the boss wants me to stack empty boxes, then no problem.

Mr. Flannigan climbed back down the ladder to the floor. Waiting for him was the local foreman, Mr. Ratchet.

"Flannigan," Ratchet said, "That was quite a fast job. Normally, this would take you most of the day to finish. Great job!" He held out his hand to shake.

Mr. Flannigan blinked. Mr. Ratchet was not the type to give out complements. It was certainly the first time for him. He took the offered hand and shook

Ratchet did not expect two things to happen from what he thought was a simple thank-you: First, his hand being crushed, then his whole body going up and down as Mr. Flannigan shook his hand – and arm – and body as a result.

Mr. Flannigan blinked, and then released his grip, causing Mr. Ratchet to fall to the floor, clutching his hand in pain.

"Are you all right, Mr. Ratchet?" Mr. Flannigan asked offering his hand out to him.

Ratchet looked wide-eyed at Flannigan's hand and cringed.

"Yes, yes, I'm all right", he hastily – and shakily – said, "In fact, that raise you asked for is granted, and why don't you take the rest of the day off to celebrate? In fact, I insist… please!"

"Why, thank you, Mr. Ratchet", Mr. Flannigan acknowledged, wondering why Mr. Ratchet was looking positively fearful. True, he was enthusiastic with the handshake, but this…..?

As Mr. Flannigan was heading out of the wall-to-wall mart, Mrs. Flannigan was at home doing vacuum cleaning. She had to be careful with this chore, as she did not want to trip the wall-mounted laser beam weapons Vicky had rigged up in the house.

Mrs. Flannigan did not notice that the power cord to the vacuum had wrapped around her left leg, and as she pushed the vacuum cleaner, the tightening cord caused her to trip. She reached out her hand as she fell towards one of the walls.

Mrs. Flannigan was hoping that the impact would not trip the laser system, as behind that wall was where the primary system was housed. She did not expect her hands to crash through the wall instead.

"What the?" she muttered as she regained her balance, thinking that the dry-wall had rotted, "something has caught on my ring behind the wall". She pulled harder, hoping to tear away what was caught on her wedding ring.

She did not expect to see the entire laser system pulled out of the wall, torn off its mountings and power connections. She looked bemused at the wreckage.

"Laser System Inoperative" a synthesized voice announced three times as Mrs. Flannigan looked at the huge – and now useless – laser weapon in her hands. Dropping it to the floor, she walked over to a nearby phone and made a call to an interior decorating firm.

"Hello, could you please send over a crew to fix a large hole in the wall in my living room?" she asked, "It looks like the dry-wall definitely needs replacing".

After hanging up the phone, Mrs. Flannigan took the massive laser out of the house and dumped it in the back yard, wondering at the fact that it seemed to be so much lighter than it looked…

Up in Fairy World, Jorgen von Strangle was having a rather hard time of it. He just did not have the strength to work out as per usual. It seemed like he was drained, and to make matters worse, he couldn't even lift his large wand-staff!

"I think I need to take the day off", Jorgen thought, as he chugged down a bottle of steroid-ade, hoping that it would help boost his strength. Binky – who was still at Jorgen's place - looked at him strangely as Jorgen got back into bed.

"What does this stuff do?" Binky mused, as he lifted up a bottle of steroid-ade? He opened the cap and sniffed the contents.

"Mmmm, Tutti-Frutti. My favorite", Binky said as he took a few sips of the drink. As Jorgen was laying in bed, he didn't notice Binky drinking the beverage – nor did he notice the bottle cracking under Binky's suddenly vice-like grip…

Not far away from Jorgen's house, Big Daddy was likewise struggling to get things together. He was trying to 'persuade' a potential fairy client to sign a business contract with his trash company, but for some reason, he was not having much success.

"This really isn't much of an incentive for me to sign, you know", the fairy concerned said as he watched Big Daddy try to crush his toes with a pair of needle-nose pliers. Big Daddy was trying to squeeze as hard as he could on both handles in order to crush the toe the pliers were around.

"You think that's funny, do you?" Big Daddy snarled.

"Well, I suppose that if the intent is to get me to laugh to death, it might work after a while", the fairy quipped.

"Boys," Big Daddy said to the other 'members' of his company, "take over while I try to see what's wrong with these pliers".

The fairy's sense of humor failed as the others closed in. Big Daddy may not be so tough this day, but the others didn't seem to be suffering under that handicap for some reason…

And so, as the 'negotiations' continued up in Fairy World, back down in Dimmsdale, the final class period was ending. Timmy managed to race out of the school building –planning to slip away before Tootie could see him. Timmy had decided to walk home as Tootie usually took the bus. A good way – he thought – to avoid her attentions for the remainder of the day.

For her part, Tootie had just left her classroom, looking around for Timmy. She did see someone though whom she did not want to see: Francis.

"Well, well", Francis said, "If it isn't Tootie Flannigan. Time to get you off my bullying schedule!"

Francis had not been having any luck with his usual targets for some unknown reason, causing some degree of embarrassment. But as he knew that Tootie was by far the wimpiest person in the school, beating her up should dispel any notions that he was not a bully anymore.

Tootie didn't hear Francis' as she saw down the hall and the open front door of the school that Timmy was walking out the front gate.

"Timmy!" she cried, running forward and pushing Francis out of the way, forgetting about him in the passion of her love for Timmy.

Actually, it was more like 'slamming' Francis hard against the lockers lined against the wall. In fact, the impact was so severe; the lockers behind Francis were bent out of shape.

As Francis slid to the floor unconscious, Tootie ran out of the building – fortunately not hitting anyone – and tackled Timmy from behind. Timmy fell flat to the ground from the impact.

"Timmy!" Tootie screamed as she picked Timmy up off the ground, "Are you going to walk me home?"

Tootie's grip on Timmy's arm was starting to hurt. Timmy could only nod.

With hearts floating all around her, Tootie dragged Timmy down the street. Still on Timmy's lunchbox, Wanda looked curiously at Tootie.

"If she's been working out, she's really been doing a good job of hiding it", Wanda mused.

"True, but my pet rock Kevin works out as well and I don't see any extra muscles on him", Cosmo inanely replied.

Wanda rolled her eyes. Sometimes, talking to Cosmo was just like talking to a rock – and a rather stupid rock at that…


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"All my dreams are coming true!" Tootie exclaimed, "first, you spending time with me at lunch, and now you're over here at my house having a soda with me!"

Timmy didn't answer. He was actually stuck in a headlock, and thus could barely drink his soda – let alone talk. To Tootie, she was just sitting next to her true love at the kitchen table with her arm around his shoulder sipping a bottle of soda, but as she didn't know her newly acquired strength, she didn't realize that Timmy was a captive audience.

"Nice to see that Timmy is making an effort to get used to Tootie", Wanda said to Cosmo. Both were looking at the two ten-year olds from their disguised vantage pint on Timmy's lunchbox.

"Hi, Tootie", Mrs. Flannigan said as she walked into the kitchen, "keeping your guest company?"

"Yes, Mom", Tootie replied. Timmy could only – barely – nod. He was powerless to move, and he daren't make a wish, realizing that would compromise the secret of Wanda and Cosmo's existence.

"Sorry that you can't entertain Timmy in the living room, Tootie", Mrs. Flannigan consoled, "but the interior decorators should be finished soon, and then the room will be available".

"That's okay, Mom", Tootie acknowledged, "but as long as Timmy is here with me, I don't care where I am!" She squeezed Timmy harder in a gesture of affection.

"Oxygen…!" Timmy gasped as the vice-like grip of Tootie's became more crushing.

"Did you say something, Timmy?" Tootie asked, relaxing her grip.

"Uh, I meant that I do have to get home and start on my homework assignment. Crock-pot gave me a lot of work", Timmy stammered.

"I guess you're right", Tootie sadly said, understanding just how much homework Mr. Crocker assigns his students.

"Thanks for the Soda", Timmy said hurriedly as he grabbed his school bag and lunchbox.

As Timmy quickly walked out of the house before Tootie could kiss him good-bye, three garbage handlers out the back of the Flannigan residence were struggling with the immense weight of the torn-out laser weapon that Mrs. Flannigan had put in the dumpster earlier that day.

"This thing must weigh half a ton!", one of the handlers commented as he and his colleagues tugged at the mass of inert scrap metal.

"Hello, Timmy", Mr. Flannigan greeted as he walked up the front path. He was carrying a box of candy and flowers to celebrate – with his wife – his pay rise.

"Uh… Hi, Mr. Flannigan", Timmy muttered as he passed by. He was still rather sore from the headlock-and-crush routine from Tootie.

"Just what is going on?" Timmy asked to himself as he staggered home, still staggering from the effects of Tootie's immense physical strength.

Timmy wasn't the only person asking that same question. Vicky was wondering what was happening throughout her day at Dimmsdale High School.

First, he usual routine of intimidating certain wimpy people in order to extort money didn't work – firstly because she couldn't lift up her mace, and secondly because one of the wimpier ones pushed her aside in full view of other students, and when she was doing cheer-leading practice (because her secret crush Winston Dunsworth still liked cheerleaders) at lunchtime, she could barely lift up her pom-poms – let alone do any of the simplest routines, resulting in a lot of laughter at her expense from the other members of the cheer-leading team. Not quite the normal figure of menace this day. Chugging down extra bottles of Steroid-ade only seemed to make things worse!

As Timmy headed back to his house, Vicky headed back to hers. This time, she was pushing her bicycle home, as she – for some unknown reason – didn't have the strength to ride it.

"At least when I get home, I can terrorize the parents and my dorky sister", she reasoned. She needed something to brighten up this rather unpleasant – for her – day.

It wasn't going to work out like that for her though. Firstly, she could not open the door, so she had to use the doorbell. Tootie answered it.

"Out of the way, Twerpette", Vicky snarled as Tootie opened the door. Vicky tried to push past Tootie, but Tootie was like a statue – she could not force her aside.

Tootie stepped aside on her own accord, allowing Vicky to stagger on inside. Vicky went to pick up her flashlight for the 'in-the-face-scary-laugh' routine, but she could not even lift that! Deciding that perhaps her parents of Tootie had glued the flashlight to the bench, she walked into the living room, and looked in disbelief at the sight of interior decorators fixing up the wall where her laser system used to be.

"Where's my laser?" she demanded.

"It just fell out of the wall", Mrs. Flannigan said defensively. Vicky looked down to see Tootie smiling.

"You think that's funny, Twerpette?" Vicky snarled, "Time to give you a Swirlie, I think!"

Tootie ran up the stairs. Vicky followed her.

At the top of the stairs, Vicky managed to grab onto her shoulder. Tootie however didn't notice it and kept running, resulting in Vicky being dragged along the upstairs hallway by her little sister! Vicky released her grip and fell onto the floor.

"Are you all right, Vicky?" Tootie said after hearing the thud of Vicky's impact. Tootie may have been fearful of Vicky, but Tootie – unlike her sister – was a caring person. She walked back to where Vicky was laying and held out a hand for Vicky to grab onto.

"Here, I'll help you up", Tootie offered. Vicky took the hand and pulled, hoping to pull Tootie down to the floor, but she couldn't do it.

Oblivious to Vicky's efforts, Tootie pulled her arm up. Vicky, who was still gripping her hand, suddenly found herself flung over Tootie's head, ending up in a heap outside her door.

"You don't look well, Vicky", Tootie said, wondering why Vicky was acting so weak, "Here, let me help you to your room".

Tootie pushed open the door – in the process ripping the door off its hinges, and then she dragged Vicky effortlessly over to her bed.

Commenting, "There are a lot of broken doors today", Tootie put Vicky into bed, and then she left Vicky's bedroom, heading downstairs to inform her dad about the busted door. She was still blissfully unaware of the strength she was now endowed with…

One person however managed to understand something of what was happening. Binky was still at Jorgen's place in Fairy World, doing odd chores, when Jorgen called out to him.

"Binky!" Jorgen yelled, "Help me out of bed! I want to watch the next episode of 'All My Biceps'".

Binky went into the bedroom and reached out a hand to Jorgen. As Jorgen grasped the hand, Binky gently pulled. He didn't expect Jorgen to suddenly fly across the room and smash into the opposite wall.

"What the…?" Binky mused, before noticing a rather shiny nickel underneath Jorgen's bed. Like Cosmo, Binky liked nickels.

Binky went down to his knees and went to pick up the nickel with his right hand, placing his left hand on Jorgen's large bed to steady himself, but he didn't expect the bed to suddenly crack under his seemingly gentle pressure.

Binky blinked, then decided to try and experiment. He tried to pick up the bed. The bed must have weighed close to three hundred pounds, but he could effortlessly pick up the bed and move it – with one hand!

Putting the bed down, he floated over to a set of barbells that Jorgen kept for muscle toning, and then lifted those up - with one hand as well. A smile slowly came to his lips.

Jorgen was dizzyingly – and disbelievingly - looking at Binky's feat of physical strength.

"How did you do that?" he gasped. Binky didn't answer.

Jorgen's look of wonder changed to one of apprehension as Binky slowly advanced towards him. Binky had an unpleasant look on his face.

"Payback is going to be so sweet", Binky purred as he advanced…

While Binky was 'showing' Jorgen some of his displeasure at being a punching bag for him for the past few millennia, Timmy was sitting in his room back at his house.

"I don't understand it!" Timmy exclaimed, "Francis was no problem, but Tootie is as strong as the Incredible Hulk! What is going on?"

Cosmo didn't answer. He had inanely picked up the empty Steroid-Ade bottle that Timmy had taken up to his room the previous evening. There was still some Steroid-Ade in the bottom, which he had promptly drunk – without either Wanda or Timmy noticing.

Now, Cosmo was blowing on the opening at the top of the bottle, trying to make a sound. As Cosmo was floating above Timmy, Timmy could see the bottom of the bottle. He saw lettering underneath.

"Hey Cosmo, Gimme the bottle", Timmy said.

"But I want to make music, Timmy", Cosmo complained.

Wanda poofed the bottle out of Cosmo's hand, and into Timmy's. Timmy read the disclaimer on the bottom of the bottle. His eyes widened.

"Uh oh", he mumbled, dropping the bottle. Wanda floated down and picked up the bottle. She quickly read the disclaimer.

"That explains a few things", Wanda commented.

"Vicky must have been feeding this stuff to Tootie to keep her puny. Probably also her parents", Timmy slowly said, "and with the reverse spell…"

"The tough get wimpy and the wimpy get tough!" Wanda finished.

"I'd better un-do the wish then", Timmy said, "or else Tootie is going to end up loving me to death – literally! I wish that all the steroid-aid was back to normal!". POOF!

"I also wish that the effects of the steroid-ade drunk since the original wish was made were undone too", he added.

Wanda and Cosmo raised their wands, but instead of a POOF, the wand's made a FIZZLE sound.

"Now what?" Timmy asked. A copy of the book called 'DA RULES' appeared in front of his fairy godparents.

"According to 'DA RULES', Timmy", Wanda said after quickly reading the relevant section, "The wish you made on that drink turned it from a beverage into a potion, and the effects of potions taken by people cannot be undone by normal magic!"

"Meaning?" Timmy asked, already visualizing Tootie tearing down the front door and bedroom doors in order to love-crunch him.

"Potions are not permanent. All we have to do is to wait until the effects wear off", Wanda explained, trying to make Timmy look at the bright side.

"How long will that take?" Timmy wanted to know.

"That's the problem, Sweetie", Wanda replied, "potions are usually tested by Fairy World Pharmaceuticals before being released. The tests tell us about possible side effects as well as how long the potion lasts. As the magically altered Steroid-ade hasn't been tested, we just don't know how long it will last, or if any side effects will occur either".

"Oh boy!" Timmy blurted out with masterful understatement. This was not what he intended to have happen.

"At least only those who have already drank it will experience the effects, Timmy", Wanda soothed. Timmy making the first un-do wish took care of that.

"That's not what I'm worrying about!" Timmy replied, just before he heard a familiar voice screaming outside "Timmy!"

"Oh no!" Timmy blurted. He knew who it was whom was calling his name.

Oh no!", Cosmo muttered as he picked up Kevin (his pet rock). As Cosmo gripped the rock, it crumbled into dust under his grip. The dregs of that Steroid-Ade bottle was having its effect on the normally puny-muscled fairy…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"This is not good!" Timmy blurted out as he continued to listen to Tootie calling his name from outside the house.

"Particularly now she's as strong as a gorilla", Wanda added, "and a real big gorilla at that!"

"Playing hard to get, Timmy?" Tootie called out from outside, "well then, I'll have to come up to you instead".

Tootie went over to the front door of the Turner residence and knocked on the door… well, that was the intention. What she didn't bank on was her fist smashing through the door instead.

"Hello, Tootie", Mrs. Turner said as she opened the door. She then noticed the hole made in it by Tootie's fist.

"Sorry about the hole, Mrs. Turner", Tootie offered, "I don't know how it happened".

"Dear!" Mrs. Turner called out, "I think our door has termites!"

Turning her attention back to Tootie, Mrs. Turner said, "Mr. Turner will take care of the door. Anyway, I think Timmy is upstairs in his room, dear. You know where it is".

"Thank you, Mrs. Turner", Tootie replied politely. She then turned towards the stairs and headed over to them.

Timmy had been at the top of the stairs overhearing the conversation. He ran back to his room and closed the door, locking it behind him.

"That's not going to hold her for very long, you know", Wanda noted.

Cosmo wasn't noticing much of what was going on around him as he was still wondering why his former pet rock was now a pile of dust. Since listening to things around him was not exactly Cosmo's forte, he was unaware of the effect of the Steroid-ade he had drunk.

"Timmy!" Tootie's voice came from the other side of the door, "can I come in?" Her fist bashing through the door punctuated the question.

"Quick" Timmy pleaded, "if I can't make her weak, then I wish we were in Fairy World!" POOF!

Another 'knock' from Tootie bashed in the door completely. Tootie walked into Timmy's room and noticed noone was there.

Feeling somewhat disappointed, Tootie walked out of the room, calling out, "Mrs. Turner, Timmy's not here. Oh, and it looks like termites have eaten away Timmy's room door as well".

"Oh, Neat!" Mr. Turner said from below, "more household goodies to fix!"

"Phew!" Timmy breathed. He was standing on the intersection of Fairywood and Vine up in Fairy World. Cosmo and Wanda were floating beside him, "I hope those effects wear off soon. This is getting ridiculous!"

"What effects?" Cosmo asked inanely.

Wanda rolled her eyes. She was just about to try and explain it all to Cosmo – in words of one syllable – when a Fairy Limo pulled up beside them.

"Wanda", one of the occupants said, "Big Daddy needs to see you".

"Uncle Calzone!" Wanda replied, recognizing the occupant, "what's going on?"

"He's not feeling too well for some reason and needs the company of family. We'd better get going", Uncle Calzone explained.

Wanda -looking plainly worried - got into the limo, followed by Timmy and Cosmo.

"Boy, this is really plush", Cosmo said as he went to open the drinks cabinet in the back of the limo – resulting in pulling off the cabinet door.

"Listen, you little green jidiot", Calzone said from the front, "if you want to live beyond the next hour, don't touch nuthin'!" Quickly waving his wand, Calzone repaired the door.

"Just like Big Daddy, I don't know what you see in him, Wanda", Calzone commented as he resumed driving.

"That makes both of us", Timmy muttered.

The drive to Big Daddy's Garbage Disposal and Recycling – 'a legitimate business' – took only a few minutes. After Calzone pulled up to the front of the company building, he POOF-ed all three of them into Big Daddy's bedroom.

"Wanda, my little piece of fettuccini", how are you doing?" Big Daddy asked. Big Daddy was laying in bed, plainly exhausted from his last round of 'customer relations'.

"Are you okay, Big Daddy?" Wanda said with concern in her voice as she floated over to the side of the bed.

"Yay, Big Daddy!" Cosmo shouted, "Its your loving son-in-law, Cosmo!"

"Well, that just makes my day!" Big Daddy muttered.

"Come and give me a hug!" Cosmo said joyfully, being too stupid to recognize Big Daddy's comment for what it was.

"Aaaarrrgggghhh!" Big Daddy gasped as Cosmo pulled him out of bed and wrapped him in a bear hug, "you're crushing me!"

Big Daddy tried to punch him on the jaw, but instead of Cosmo reeling from the blow, Big Daddy's fist went CRACK!"

"What's going on?" Big Daddy gasped as he gripped his sore fist. Cosmo's crushing hug wasn't helping either. Just then, Timmy noticed an empty bottle of Steroid-Ade lying on a bedside table. He tapped Wanda's shoulder, drawing her attention to it.

"Oh, no!" Wanda commented as she realized what must have happened.

"Oh, yes!" Cosmo said immediately after, "Big Daddy and I both share the same taste in drink. Tutti-Frutti!"

"Oh no!" Wanda and Timmy groaned in unison, "Cosmo too? Doesn't he listen to anything?"

"Listen to what?" Cosmo asked.

"What gives?" Cosmo asked, releasing Big Daddy from his grip, making him fall to the floor.

"I'd like an answer to that question as well", Big Daddy muttered.

"Well, Big Daddy, its like this…" Wanda began.

While Wanda was filling in Big Daddy as to Timmy's Steroid-ade wish, Binky was enjoying himself watching 'All my Biceps' on Jorgen's TV. He was sitting on Jorgen's chair, eating Jorgen's chocolates, and punching Jorgen in the face every time a commercial came on the screen.

"You're right, Jorgen", Binky commented as he punched out another tooth, "bashing people during this show is a great way to express one's opinion!"

"You're telling me that your godson's wish made me a total wimp and my pathetic son-in-law a super-strong gorilla?" Big Daddy asked disbelievingly.

"None of us read the disclaimer on the bottom of the bottle, Big Daddy", Wanda explained, "and since the spell turned the Steroid-ade into a potion, the ingested Steroid-ade can't be counteracted by normal magic. We have to wait until it wears off!"

"Its times like this I wish youse didn't exist, Turner", Big Daddy snarled to Timmy.

Timmy blinked at the comment, then smiled. He turned to Cosmo.

"I think Big Daddy wants another hug from you, Cosmo", Timmy suggested, "and make it a real good one just for me!"

"No!" Big Daddy screamed, "I take it all back, Turner! Youse a good kid!" Timmy smirked at Big Daddy's discomfiture.

"Boy, what a spoil-sport', Cosmo sourly noted, "but neat! I'm super-strong!"

He punctuated that comment by lifting up the bed that Big Daddy was sitting on.

"Hey, watch the furniture!" Bid Daddy complained. After all, he was still on the bed.

"Sorry", Cosmo replied, releasing his grip on the bed. The bed – and Big Daddy – fell to the floor.

"Until this wears off", Big Daddy said after ensuring he was still in one piece, "no one in the company, or any of my competitors for that matter, better know about this".

"Don't worry about it, now that I'm Super-Cosmo, I can always be your personal bodyguard, Big Daddy", Cosmo suggested. Big Daddy went pale at the thought.

"Someone shoot me right now!" he weakly muttered.

Francis echoed that very same sentiment back down in Dimmsdale. Chester and A.J. were having a great time giving Francis wedgies over in Dimmsdale Park. Other kids who had suffered the brunt of Francis' bullying over the years were poking fun at the sight of the now-wimpy Francis getting a dose of his own medicine.

"Payback is real fun!" Chester exclaimed after finishing inflicting another wedgie.

"Yeah, but enough wedgies. Let's play dodge-ball instead!", A.J. suggested.

"Oh no!" Francis moaned. All of his nightmares were coming true: the wimps of Dimmsdale inflicting payback on him, and he being unable to do anything about it!

One of Francis' many former victims didn't see what was going on with Francis as she had gone back home. Tootie had come back from her attempt to see Timmy. When she enters, she notices that the interior decorators had finished repairing the wall in the living room.

"Well, at least Vicky won't be having that laser at her disposal any more", Tootie commented as she walked into the dining room. Dinner was on the table, and she had a healthy appetite from such a fun day.

"Don't forget your permission slip for tomorrow's field trip, Dear", Mrs. Flannigan reminded her as she started to eat, "The Dimmsdale cave complex is sure to be a great educational trip".

"Thanks for reminding me, Mom", Tootie replied. Since the whole school was going to visit the complex of caves in the base of Mount Dimmsdale, that meant Timmy would be there as well.

"Where's Vicky, Mom?" Tootie asked next, noticing her big sister's absence from the dinner table.

"She's still not feeling well", Mrs. Flannigan explained, "after Dad fixed her door, he tried to shake her awake for Dinner, but for some reason, his gentle tug made her fly out of her bed and slam into the opposite wall. She's still sleeping it off".

"Well, its nice to have a quiet dinner for a change", Tootie replied as she continued to eat. True, she didn't get to spend time with Timmy this evening, but the field trip tomorrow promised more time with her true love…


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Ready, dear?" Mrs. Turner asked Timmy after he finished up his breakfast.

"Yes, Mom", Timmy replied, holding up his backpack, "the permission slip is in the bag".

Timmy was poofed back home shortly after Cosmo had taken up his self-appointed position of bodyguard for Big Daddy. Wanda had decided to stay with Cosmo so that he would not bodyguard Big Daddy to death.

For the time being then, Timmy would not have his fairy godparents close at hand, but Wanda took care of any potential problems that might arise.

"Here's something for you to be able to keep in touch with me while we're gone", Wanda said, poofing what looked like a watch onto Timmy's wrist.

"Hey, a communicator", Timmy said, recognizing it at once.

"Yes, Sweetie", Wanda replied, "To other people, it looks like a normal watch, but you're the only person who can see it for what it really is. If an emergency comes up, just push the button in front and talk, I will be able to speak with you".

"Thanks, Wanda", Timmy said. Looking at the device, Timmy then asked, "Any idea when both of you will return?"

"Its hard to say, Sweetie", Wanda answered, "When the effects of the Steroid-Ade potion wears off. I really can't leave Cosmo here alone with Big Daddy".

"Aw, don't sweat it!" Cosmo said, poofing on a costume that made him look like a green-haired member of the 'Men in Black', "I'm top of everything!"

"That's what I'm afraid of", Wanda muttered.

"Best of luck, Wanda", Timmy said, "Better poof me back home. I'll, see you later".

Timmy was poofed back just as his dad came into his room with the tools to fix his door.

"Hey, Short-Stuff", Mr. Turner said, "Tootie couldn't find you. Where were you?"

"Uh, bathroom?" Timmy stammered.

"Works for me", Mr. Turner said as he started fixing the door, "boy, these termites really make our doors flimsy, don't they?"

Now, the following morning, Timmy put on his backpack and headed out the front door to the bus stop. He pressed the button on his wrist communicator.

"Morning, Sweetie", Wanda's voice responded, "what's up?"

"I'm going to be on a field trip today, Wanda, so if you do finish up early with Big Daddy, you won't find me at school".

"Thanks for the heads-up", Wanda replied, "I have to get back to work up here".

"What's going on?" Timmy asked.

"Uncle Calzone asked me to run things while Big Daddy is 'sick', so I'm going to be doing the same stuff when Mama Cosma kidnapped him", Wanda explained.

"Not all the same stuff though", Timmy reminded her, "remember his reaction about the doilies on the trash cans and the pink trucks?"

"Yeah, well…" Wanda answered, "You have a good day, okay?"

"Will do", Timmy acknowledged, turning off the communicator. Timmy smiled as he thought about how Big Daddy would be trying to survive the attentions of super-Cosmo, plus the girlie-up decorative urges of his daughter…

Timmy's smile vanished however shortly after the bus pulled up. Getting on, he walked back to where A.J. and Chester were sitting, but he was abruptly yanked into Tootie's seat by her sudden grip on his arm.

"Good Morning, Timmy!" Tootie said in greeting while crushing him on a hug, "All ready for the field trip?"

While Timmy was squirming in Tootie's grasp, A.J. and Chester looked over to him and snickered.

"Boy, this week is going great!" Chester commented, "First, dealing payback on Francis, and seeing Timmy squirm!" A.J. nodded in agreement.

At the next bus stop, Trixie and Veronica got on board the bus. Trixie simply ignored Timmy squirming in Tootie's embrace, but Veronica was careful not to go too close to them. She was still shocked at Tootie's strength…

At school, the various classes were assembled in the school hall. Principal Waxelplax was on the stage addressing them.

"Good morning, Class", Waxelplax said, "as you know, we are going to be visiting the natural cave complex of Mount Dimmsdale. The buses are all lined up outside and once we get the permission slips, we will be on our way. Whee!"

The students echoed her last comment. Any excuse to be out of class was something to rejoice about.

However, one person wasn't so pleased at this trip. Mr. Crocker really preferred tormenting his students in class. A field trip made his task of making his students miserable rather more difficult.

"Okay, Students", Crocker rumbled, I'll be pairing you up for this field trip, so make sure you stay with your buddies. Understood? Good, now start finding buddies", he ordered.

A.J. and Chester paired up, so did Sanjay and Elmo. Mark Chang found himself paired up with Trixie, much to Timmy's disgust.

"So, Turner!" Crocker said, "Looks like you're the only one without a buddy, so I'll pair you up with…THIS ROCK!", he spazzed out, handing Timmy a pebble.

As Timmy looked at the rock in disbelief, Crocker said, "Well, we're all buddied up, so let's get on the bus!"

As Crocker's class headed out of the hall and onto one of the buses, Timmy looked down at the rock he carried.

"That's just great!" he grumbled, "Mark gets Trixie, my other friends are taken, and I'm left with a rock! Cosmo would love this! Still", he reasoned, "it could have been Tootie. Thank goodness she's in another class".

After Timmy took his seat, Crocker boarded the bus and took a head count, collecting all of the permission slips in the process.

"Okay, Twenty-one students and one rock. All correct!" he announced. Sitting in front of the bus, Crocker looked back at the students with his habitual sneer as the bus pulled away.

Behind this bus, another bus headed out following close behind. On this bus was Tootie's class, and like Timmy, Tootie was the odd person out. It wasn't anything unusual for her, so she was not unduly upset. She was still pleased that she was going on the same field trip as Timmy, and she knew that she would be able to find time to see him, so that thought kept her mind occupied for the trip.

Thirty minutes later, the buses pulled up outside the entrance to the cave complex at the base of Mount Dimmsdale. The teachers directed the students out and lined them up. Once done, a guide came forward.

"Good morning, Dimmsdale Elementary", the guide said, "You'll be entering the cave complex presently. All routes out are clearly marked, so there is no chance you'll get lost. Still, don't touch either the stalactites or stalagmites, and keep close to your buddies. Okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Guide", the students replied in unison.

With that, the guide gestured to the first group of students – Crocker's students – and directed them to enter the cave. As the students entered, they put on helmets with built-in flashlights and turned them on.

The caves were deep, and they looked eerie in the flashlights, but there were signs and notices placed at regular intervals. As Crocker's class went deeper into the cave, the guide started talking about the geological processes that formed the caves in the first place.

"Well, its dark enough so that Tootie will be hard-placed to see me", Timmy said to himself. The lecture was boring him to death already. Still, it was better than putting up with Crocker's in-class rants.

Timmy ended up going further into the cave than the rest of his students. Crocker noticed this and walked up to him.

"So, Turner", Crocker sneered, "All alone except for your rock? Well, you can always wish for talking friends with your FAIRY GODPARENTS!" he spazzed out loudly.

That was a big mistake as when Crocker spazzed, he fell back against the side of the cave wall. All of a sudden, a rumbling started. Small rocks started falling down from the ceiling.

"Uh, oh!" Crocker muttered. The tour guide's eyes widened.

"Cave-in!" the guide screamed, "everyone out now!"

The students started running out toward the entrance. Crocker stood up and started running. Timmy started to run, but a large piece of rock hit him on the top of his helmet, causing him to fall to the ground, dazed. The flashlight on top of his helmet was smashed.

"Turner!" Crocker shouted, "wish for this to stop with your FAIRY GODPARENTS!", causing another spasm, which in turn started the rocks to fall harder.

Just then, a large amount of friable rock fell between where Crocker and the others were, and where Timmy was.

Outside the cave entrance, Tootie and her class watched in horror as a cloud of dust started coming out of the entrance. Several seconds later, Crocker and his students – coated in dust – staggered out of the cave, coughing.

"Crocker!" Waxelplax called out, "get a count of your class. Now!"

Gasping, Crocker made a count. He quickly realized that someone was missing.

"Turner and his rock-buddy are not here", he reported, "He must still be in there!"

"Timmy's trapped in there?!!!" Tootie screamed, "I've got to go and get him!"

Tootie ran over to the entrance. Waxelplax and the guide tried to stop her, but her strength enabled her to brush them aside. Grabbing one of the available helmets, she ran into the cave. She had to find Timmy!

Back beyond the cave-in, Timmy was there: a little shaken, but otherwise all right. However, thanks to his smashed helmet flashlight, he was alone in pitch blackness, and with his wrist communicator missing. It had come off his wrist during the cave-in, and without any light, he couldn't find it…


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Tootie!", Principal Waxelplax called out as Tootie ran into the entrance to the cave complex, "Don't go in! Its too dangerous!"

She tried to run after her, but just as she reached the entrance, another rumble and a cloud of dust streaming out of the entrance stopped her in her tracks. One of the guides ran up to Waxelplax and pilled her back.

"Another cave-in!" Waxelplax blurted out, "We've got to do something!"

"Its no use", the guide said, "we have to wait for the Dimmsdale Paramedics and Rescue Teams to arrive".

Waxelplax nodded sadly. She didn't like it, but it would be foolhardy to anyone to try and enter before professional help arrived. She only hoped that both Timmy and Tootie were okay.

Tootie was in fact all right. The rock fall that had stopped Waxelplax had fallen behind Tootie as she ran further into the complex. She paused and looked behind to see the way out blocked.

"Darn", Tootie grumbled. Still, she was here for a reason, which meant that the exit problem would have to wait.

"Timmy!" Tootie called out, "Where are you?" Her flashlight beam was diffuse by the dust in the air. Tootie pulled out a handkerchief and covered her face from the dust. She continued to walk further down the cave, toward the site of the first cave-in.

Timmy was still feeling a little groggy from the impact of the rock on his helmet. However, he was alert enough to realize that his communicator wristwatch that Wanda had given him was no longer on his wrist. The problem was that it was pitch black, and given that he was deep inside a cave, there would be no way for his eyes to adapt to the darkness.

"Where is it?" he mumbled to himself as he crawled around on all fours. He had come up to the area of the cave-in and had felt the pile of rubble go up to the cave ceiling. As he knew that he was near the back of the cave before the cave-in started, he was stuck.

"Wanda, Cosmo", he said to himself, "this is one time I really need you!" He resumed crawling around trying to find the communicator.

Up in Fairy World, Wanda had indeed felt 'Timmy in Trouble' vibes, and tried to call Timmy up on the communicator. There was no reply (because the communicator's switch was in the 'off' position and Timmy could not see it in order to turn it on).

Wanda's instinct was to immediately poof back to Dimmsdale, but just then, Big Daddy called out, "Wanda, get this boob of a husband away from me!"

"Come on, Big Daddy", Cosmo replied as Wanda floated into Big Daddy's bedroom, "I'm only giving you a sponge bath!"

Wanda's concerns with Timmy were forgotten was she saw Cosmo floating over Big Daddy with a bucket of boiling water and a pad of steel wool. No wonder her father was looking panicky…

While Wanda was trying to persuade Cosmo to try something a little less abrasive to tend to Big Daddy with, Tootie came up to the pile of rubble that separated her from Timmy.

"Timmy!" she shouted, "can you hear me?"

Timmy was taking a rest from the effort of trying to find the communicator when he heard Tootie's voice coming through the rockslide faintly.

"Tootie!" Timmy called out, "is that you?"

"Timmy!" Tootie joyfully replied, thankful to her his voice, "Are you all right?"

"Its pitch-black over here and my helmet flashlight is smashed", Timmy answered, "so I'm in the dark. I can't see anything to start clearing a way out".

"I've got a light, Timmy. I'll try and get some of this stuff moved", Tootie said.

"Don't you think you'd better wait and let the rescuers do it?" Timmy asked, "after all, there could be more cave-ins".

"The entrance got blocked from one after I came in to find you, Timmy", Tootie replied, "So help is going to be delayed. I'm going to start!"

With that, Tootie began pulling at the pile of rock and debris. The effort of removing rock was not a problem for Tootie, given her Steroid-Ade enhanced strength, but there was a potential problem. Timmy called out as she worked.

"Tootie!" Timmy called out, "you'd better slow it down some. Moving too fast might trigger another rockslide. The dust is increasing in here already!" He coughed to accentuate the problem.

"I'm not going to give up, Timmy!" Tootie replied, "If I go too slow, there could well be another slide anyway".

Timmy thought about that. Tootie had a point. The longer one stayed here, the greater the risk of further cave-ins. Still, the increased amount of dust was pretty hard on his throat and he had no water to drink. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and covered his mouth.

Outside the cave complex, the Dimmsdale Paramedics and Rescue teams had arrived. Four other people arrived with them. The Turners and the Flannigans had been phoned by Principal Waxelplax and informed of the problem. After arriving at the same time as the rescue teams, the four of them went straight up to Waxelplax.

"Any word from Timmy or Tootie?" Mr. Turner asked first.

"Nothing yet, but hopefully the rescue teams will be able to clear the entrance so that they can get in and find them", Waxelplax replied.

"Tootie ran straight in to find Timmy, right?" Mr. Flannigan asked.

"We couldn't stop her from entering, and a second cave-in at the entrance stopped us from following", Waxelplax explained.

"I hope that they are going to be all right!" Mrs. Flannigan sobbed as she hugged Mrs. Turner. Both of their husbands nodded at that comment.

In the cave, Tootie was really doing a great job of hurling away rocks and other cave debris. Tootie wondered why she was finding it so easy. As she worked, she was talking to Timmy.

"Can you hear me any better?" Tootie asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yes, you're coming in louder", Timmy replied, "but I still can't see your light!"

"I'll be there as quickly as I can, Timmy", Tootie promised as she continued her excavating.

"Thank you, Tootie", Timmy said sincerely. He had been thinking about the fact that Tootie had not hesitated to come in and find him when the rockslide had occurred. Notwithstanding the fact that he was thankful that she was a physically stronger person thanks to the Steroid-Ade spell, it was undeniable that Tootie was risking her safety for him! He only hoped that the effects of the Steroid-Ade would not wear off too soon…

Just then, a sizeable rock rolled down from his side of the rockslide. A beam of light stabbed through.

"Tootie!" Timmy called out, "I see your light!" He noticed something else thanks to the light. On the cave floor mostly covered by rock and pebbles was the communicator watch. He quickly grabbed it, and then started scaling the pile of rubble.

"Timmy!" Tootie said as she saw him climb up. She held out her hand, which he grasped. She pulled him effortlessly up and over into her arms.

Funny, Timmy thought, this time her hug wasn't so creepy. Just then, another rumble started. Some loose rocks started to fall.

"We'd better get out of here!" Timmy shouted. Tootie nodded.

Climbing down the other side of the rubble, Timmy and Tootie started running back toward the entrance. They looked behind to see another massive pile of rocks fall on the area of the previous landslide. They didn't leave it a moment too soon, he thought.

Just then, Tootie said, "That's funny, I feel a little weak!" She started staggering some.

The Steroid-Ade must be wearing off, Timmy thought.

Tootie took off her helmet to wipe her brow. Timmy started to say, "you'd better put that back on, Tootie", when some more rock fell from the roof of the cave. One piece of rock hit Tootie on the side of her head. She collapsed in a heap.

"Tootie!" Timmy shouted as bent down to check on her.

Tootie seemed to be breathing okay, but she was plainly unconscious. Her glasses had been knocked off her head and had smashed on hitting the ground. Timmy looked closely at Tootie's inert figure.

She looked so fragile in her dusty and disheveled state. Her hair bands had undone and made her hair flow down instead of being in those unattractive pigtails. Even covered in dust – and in the current predicament, she made for quite a different – and not unpleasant sight.

However, he did not have much time to enjoy the view. Another rumbling sound and more rocks falling meant that he had to get out of here! Picking up Tootie, he ran back toward the entrance while trying to shield Tootie from more falling rocks.

"Darn!" Timmy snarled, "The blocked entrance. I forgot!"

Putting Tootie gently down on the ground, Timmy tried to see if he could move some of the boulders in the way, muttering that he could have used Tootie's strength about now. That jogged his memory about the communicator. He pushed the 'on' switch on the communicator watch.

"Wanda!" Timmy called out into the watch; "I need you and Cosmo here now! I'm in big trouble!"

Wanda had just persuaded Cosmo to do some housekeeping instead of nursing Big Daddy when she heard Timmy's plaintive voice coming over the communicator.

"Where are you, Sweetie?" Wanda replied worriedly. She recognized the sound of urgency in Timmy's voice.

"Wanda!" Timmy answered, "I'm so glad to hear your voice. Tootie and I are trapped in Dimmsdale Cave. She's unconscious and there are rockslides all around us. We're trapped!"

"Cosmo!" Wanda called, "Timmy's in trouble! Dimmsdale Cave now!" she screamed.

Big Daddy had overheard to conversation and muttered, "Thank goodness, that idiot Son-in-Law can leave me alone!" Not only that, but Big Daddy suddenly started to feel stronger…

With a POOF, Wanda and Cosmo materialized just above Timmy. He had been stooped over Tootie, trying to protect her from the falling rocks.

"Cosmo, Wanda!" I wish that this pile of rocks blocking the entrance was cleared!"

"No problem, Timmy!" Cosmo said, "I'll just use my super-strength to bust a way through!"

With that, Cosmo hurled himself toward the pile of rocks, but instead of breaking them, he bounced off instead.

"Ow!" Cosmo muttered, "I don't feel strong any more!"

"Then lets use our wands, Cosmo", Wanda suggested, raising hers.

Cosmo did likewise. With a ZAP, the combined beams of magic emanating from their wands smashed the pile of rocks.

On the other side of the rockslide, the Dimmsdale paramedics were starting to remove the rubble from their side, when a huge cloud of dust rose up. Coughing, they emerged from the cave.

"What's going on?" Mr. Turner asked.

"The rockslide is becoming unstable", one of the rescue team members gasped. Just then, another cloud of dust emerged from the entrance.

"Look!" one of the paramedics screamed, pointing toward the cloud.

Supporting each other, a very disheveled and dusty Timmy Turner and Tootie Flannigan emerged from the cave. Cosmo and Wanda poofed themselves into a watch and backpack that Timmy wore.

"We're out!" Tootie said to Timmy. Even with her vision blurred by not having glasses, the outside light made that statement an obvious one.

"We made it!" Timmy replied. He had quickly wished that Tootie regained consciousness after Wanda and Cosmo zapped the pile of rubble. She woke up just after Timmy's fairies disguised themselves.

"Timmy!" Mrs. Turner shouted as she ran up to her son.

"Tootie!" Mrs. Flannigan shouted as she ran up just behind Mrs. Turner.

As both mothers hugged their respective child, paramedics put blankets over them and handed them each a drink.

Timmy looked at Tootie as she quickly drank down the offered beverage. Tootie looked back at Timmy in time to see a smile and a wink. Tootie blushed. Timmy thought she looked all the cuter for it. It was amazing what a rockslide could do for perspectives, Timmy thought as they were escorted over to a paramedic ambulance.

For his part, Crocker was keeping a low profile while looking after his class. While Timmy's classmates applauded as they watched him and Tootie walk out of the cave, Trixie looked analytically at Timmy, then at Tootie.

That little squirt of an empty bus seat risked her life to save that other empty bus seat, she realized. And it looked like Timmy had returned the favor with Tootie too. She had never that thought that either of them would show such courage. Maybe Timmy wasn't so bad after all, she thought.

As the ambulance was heading back to Dimmsdale, Timmy faced Tootie in the back. Both were having their cuts and bruises seen to. Tootie's big bruise at the side of her head was getting special attention by one of the medics. Another medic had given a spare pair of glasses to her so that she could see – this pair had a much nicer frame than the ones she usually wore – and it made Timmy stare at her as a result.

"Oh Tootie", Timmy said quietly, "It's ironic that a cave-in could make you look pettier. I wish you - and everyone else for that matter - would take the time for you to look prettier from now on. Pigtails, bottle glasses, and catholic clothing don't do you justice at all".

On his wrist, Wanda (the watch) was looking at Cosmo (the backpack).

"You did her him say 'I wish', didn't you?" Wanda asked Cosmo.

"I certainly did, though I wish he would have added another Steroid-Ade wish to it", Cosmo said as he and Wanda raised their wands. POOF!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

As Timmy and Tootie were sleeping overnight at Dimmsdale Hospital (the doctors decided to play it safe and keep them overnight for observation), Cosmo and Wanda – who were disguised as a flower and flower pot on a table beside Timmy's bed – looked tenderly at the sight of their godchild and Tootie sleeping together in the ward.

"It's a shame that I'm not so strong anymore", Cosmo commented. He really liked being a super-tough bodyguard.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Cosmo", Wanda replied, "you're still my husband and I love you regardless of how strong or wimpy you are".

And Big Daddy would probably be happy about the latter, Wanda thought to herself.

Actually, up in Fairy World, Big Daddy was back to his old self. Realizing that the unintended effects from the spelled Steroid-ade had indeed worn off, he resolved to do two things: first, not to drink any more of the stuff – he would stick to cappuccinos, and second, to reciprocate his son-in-law's recent affections.

"Calzone", Big Daddy called out from his office.

"Yeah, Boss?" Calzone answered as he floated in at his boss' call.

"Remind me to pick up some really coarse steel wool pads and a bucket of boiling oil the next time my idiot son-in-law visits", Big Daddy said, "I owe him a personal sponge bath".

Nodding – though with a broad grin on his face – Calzone left Big Daddy alone to his tasks. He and his brother Uncle Ponzi didn't care for Cosmo's bodyguard routine either.

"Oh, Wanda", Big Daddy said to the portrait of his daughter on the wall, "sometimes I wonder about your taste in that green-haired freak. At least you didn't girlie up the place this time while that moron made my life hell. At least Mama Cosma's a great gal…"

Leaving his office, he floated down the hall to his bedroom, passing an office filled with his 'night shift', currently being involved in 'persuading' a potential client to hire Big Daddy's trash removal services… The normal routine of his 'legitimate business'…

Poofing into his pajamas, he climbed into bed, though making sure that Mr. Neigh-Neigh II was close by for him to hug tightly to while asleep.

Another person realizing that things were returning to normal was Binky. He was sitting in Jorgen's chair watching a late night rerun of 'All My Biceps'.

"Hey, I've already seen this episode. I want to watch the news", Jorgen complained from his position as a footrest for Binky. His voice was slightly muffled from the fewer teeth in his mouth.

"Silence, Wimpy!" Binky snarled, "or I'll squash your head like an ant under my heel!"

After a cliffhanger scene went to commercial, Binky tried to punch Jorgen in the jaw in order to knock out another tooth, but this time, his fist felt like he punched a brick wall instead.

"Ow!" Binky shouted, "What gives?"

"Hey!" Jorgen exclaimed immediately after, "I'm feeling stronger all of a sudden!"

"Uh, oh!" Binky blurted out, realizing that things were reverting. He tried to make a quick getaway, but Jorgen grabbed him by his feet.

"I wonder if I really have regained all my strength?" Jorgen asked rhetorically before punching Binky hard in the face – knocking out several of his teeth as a result.

Still holding a dazed Binky, Jorgen walked over to where his wand staff was located and picked it up. Zapping his own jaw back to normal – including replacing his own missing teeth (a privilege he inherited when he married the Tooth Fairy), Jorgen held Binky up close to his face.

"Now, WHO is going to squash WHOSE head like an ant under WHOSE heel?" Jorgen asked menacingly.

"Oh crud", Binky muttered, things were indeed back to normal, and that meant that not-so-pleasant times were in store for him…

Back down in Dimmsdale, most of the city was asleep after a long day. Chet Ubetcha had finished the late night news by announcing the arrest of Mr. Crocker for starting the cave-ins at Dimmsdale Cave. Vicky had been watching the news on her bedroom TV.

"Pity the twerp and Twerpette came out of it okay", Vicky muttered as she turned off the TV.

She still wondered about Tootie being so strong all of a sudden – not to mention her parents. It could have been a bad batch of Steroid-Ade she reasoned. She resolved to dump her batch, and to have 'a few words' with Francis when she next got the chance. Also, she had to see about finding another laser. Without it, she would not be able to wield control over her parents…

The following morning dawned clear and bright.

"Good Morning, Timmy!" Tootie said. Timmy blinked, and then opened his eyes.

It was daylight, and the curtains in the Children's ward were opened to let in the bright morning light. However, the light was not what got Timmy's immediate attention.

"Do you like it?" Tootie asked with a slight giggle at Timmy's rapturous look.

Timmy just nodded, not speaking. Tootie looked totally different. Even more so than the aftermath of the rescue. Tootie's hair was expertly brushed down, flowing over her shoulders. Her raven-colored hair shimmered in the morning light. A scrunchie of the type that Trixie normally wore held her hair back.

Even more than the hair, Trixie was wearing glasses with a great-looking frame. Make-up applied in a very subdued – yet evocative – manner accentuated the new look. Tootie was still wearing the nightclothes that Mrs. Flannigan had brought over last night, but that didn't disguise the fact that Tootie looked positively beautiful!

"Tootie? How…?" Timmy stammered, enraptured by the new-look Tootie.

"Well, for some strange reason, I woke up early this morning wanting to make my hair look pretty", Tootie explained, "and I went out of the ward to see if I could find a hairbrush. I walked by accident into a private room and saw Britney Britney laying there".

"Britney Britney?" Timmy asked, not sure that he heard correctly.

"Yes, the pop diva", Tootie confirmed, "She's here in hospital for cosmetic surgery", she finished with a gesture to the area that Britney wanted 'tending to'.

Timmy smirked at that, but he still wanted to hear more.

"So then what happened?" he asked.

"Well, Britney Britney asked me what I was looking for, and when I said I wanted to look pretty for someone, she got up out of bed, sat me down in front of a mirror, and then started working on my face and hair. Pretty good job on the makeup, huh? You can't even see the bruises and scratches".

Timmy enthusiastically nodded.

"I'm glad you like it", Tootie said, pleased to see the effect it had on Timmy, "Its so nice not to have Icky Vicky telling me not to do this. Those clothes, glasses, and pigtails I had to wear were really nasty!"

"What about the glasses…. And the braces?" Timmy asked next, noticing that her teeth were now white and brace-free.

"Britney Britney made a phone call to her personal optometrist and orthodontist, and they took care of me. It really is amazing that she would do this", Tootie explained, "so when I asked her why she went to all this trouble for a stranger, she simply replied that she had an urge all of a sudden to make me look pretty".

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other and smiled. The wish that Timmy made to Tootie to try and make her look pretty was fairly broad, which made for a lot of leeway. The end result was that people would be helping her look pretty from here on out.

"I'm glad the orthodontist was able to remove the braces okay", Timmy noted.

"I never needed to wear any", Tootie replied, "It was just another of Icky Vicky's ways to make me look horrible. Like forcing me to wear nasty frames with my glasses".

Timmy noticed that Tootie's eyes were starting to well up with tears at the memories of Vicky's vindictiveness. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"You're holding my hand!" Tootie breathed, "you haven't done that since my last birthday party!"

"I'm sorry I didn't do it more often, Tootie", Timmy said soothingly.

"Aw, that's so sweet", Tootie replied; "now I have to smooch you for the complement".

"Hey, how's everybody?" Mr. Turner called out as he, his wife, and Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan walked into the room.

"Oh darn", Tootie teased before turning and running into her mother's outstretched arms.

"Tootie!" Mrs. Flannigan exclaimed after they broke their hug, "You've had a makeover! Don't you look positively pretty!"

While Tootie was busy talking about Britney Britney's personal makeover, Mr. and Mrs. Turner went over to Timmy's bed.

"Hey, Short-Stuff", Mr. Turner greeted, "How's hospital treating you?"

"Better. Way better than I thought yesterday", Timmy replied honestly, glancing over at the beautiful young girl who had risked her life to save his.

"The doctor said that you can both be discharged shortly as there are no lingering effects from the cave-in", Mrs. Turner announced.

"That's great!" Timmy announced. Cosmo and Wanda – still in their flower and flowerpot disguises – smiled in agreement.

"Hey, nice flower and flower pot Timmy!" Mr. Turner commented, "Even they are happy at the news!"

While awaiting the final word for discharge, both sets of parents sat and talked to their children. Timmy told about Tootie helping him out from the initial landslide while Tootie explained that Timmy had tended to him after she had been stunned from a falling rock. For obvious reasons, Timmy didn't mention either Cosmo or Wanda. It was fortuitous that Tootie was unconscious when Timmy made the wish to clear the rockslide from the entrance to the cave.

"We're glad that that rockslide at the entrance crumbled of its own accord", Mr. Flannigan commented after Timmy had mentioned tending to Tootie.

Timmy nodded without speaking, though he did manage to wink discretely at Wanda and Cosmo.

There were actually supposed to be two other visitors that morning to see Timmy, but for some reason they were held up… literally!

"Payback is sweet!" Francis leered as he inflicted maxi-wedgies on A.J. and Chester.

Both of them were walking to the hospital with a gift when they came across Francis. Thinking that he was still weak and wimpy, they tried to give him another wedgie, but to their horror, Francis had regained his bullying composure, and the strength he had to go with it.

Now, using the elastic from the pulled-out underpants, he was now busy using A.J. and Chester as personal yo-yo's…


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Timmy and Tootie – after being discharged from Dimmsdale Hospital early in the afternoon – were taken back to their respective homes by their parents. Timmy was in the back seat of the family car being driven home. Mr. Turner was driving while Mrs. Turner was riding shotgun. Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as a watch and backpack, and were listening to the conversation.

"Don't be too happy, Short-Stuff", Mr. Turner admonished Timmy, misinterpreting his smile in the rearview mirror, "You'll be going straight back to school tomorrow morning. Your homework for today is being delivered by one of your friends".

"That wasn't what I was smiling about, Dad", Timmy replied, "but I thought that Mr. Crocker would be responsible for delivering homework assignments".

"After he tried to take my wife?" Mr. Turner snarled, "No way!" Besides, Mr. Turner thought, he was so jealous of Crocker's physique. In any case, since Crocker was still in Dimmsdale Police Station jail, waiting for a bail hearing, Crocker's non-appearance was a rather moot point.

"So what were you smiling about, Dear?" Mrs. Turner asked Timmy, distracting her husband from thinking about Crocker.

"I was thinking about Tootie", Timmy sighed, "She really looks great with her new makeover!"

"Not only that, she is a very brave person for doing what she did", Mrs. Turner added, "It was so nice of Britney Britney to give her that makeover as well".

"You can say that again", Timmy sighed.

Cosmo and Wanda smiled at Timmy's expression as he uttered that last sentence. Wanda thought that Timmy's unintentional wish turned out quite well. Tootie was experiencing how well it worked at the same time…

At the Flannigan residence, Tootie – with her parents – walked inside the front door, and stopped when they saw Vicky standing there glaring at them.

"W-what are you doing home from school so early, Vicky?" Mrs. Flannigan stammered.

"If you must know", Vicky said testily, "there was a bomb scare and the school entered early. It makes it convenient for me to welcome my kid sister home!"

Tootie gulped. She was sure that Vicky was displeased at her Britney Britney makeover.

With that, Vicky grabbed Tootie's hand and marched her upstairs. Tootie was sure that she was going to get swirled in the bathroom commode, but to her surprise, she was led into Vicky's room instead.

"Sit down over there, Twerpette!" Vicky ordered, gesturing to the chair in front of her armoire. As Tootie did so, Vicky brought out her own makeup kit and started working on Tootie's face, improving what Britney Britney had done..

"You may be a Twerpette, Tootie", Vicky said while applying some mascara to her eyelashes, "but I have this urge to make sure you look pretty, and you're going to sit there and take it!"

Tootie barely suppressed an urge to gasp. Her big sister was helping her get made up further?!!! It was more surprising a few minutes later when Vicky brought over a trunk and opened it. Inside were nice-looking dresses and other outfits.

"These are what I wore when I was your age", Vicky explained, "so they should fit. You make sure that you wear something appropriate to your facial. Got it?!!!" Vicky demanded.

"Yes, Vicky", Tootie quietly acknowledged.

Listening outside Vicky's bedroom door, Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan could not believe what they were hearing! Vicky going out of her way to make Tootie look pretty, instead of the reverse?!! Both of them walked downstairs, wondering what happened to Icky Vicky…

After hoisting A.J. and Chester on the school flagpole – by their underwear, thus making it a super-wedgie – Francis went back into the school building whistling cheerfully. He was a little saddened to hear that both Timmy and Tootie would not be back in school until tomorrow, but he was willing to wait. At least that wimp of a substitute teacher Mr. Bickles, who was taking over the class while Crocker was in jail, was even more permissive of his bullying, and thus enjoyed making it clear to everyone that he was back to normal.

Timmy would normally be playing games on his V-cube while sitting up in his room, but for some reason, he didn't feel like it. He tried calling Tootie on the phone, but Mr. Flannigan politely told him that Tootie was busy and could not come to the phone to chat.

"Aw, Timmy's really smitten with Tootie", Wanda commented to Cosmo. Both were back in the fishbowl, looking at Timmy's demeanor.

"Well, that was a great makeover she got", Cosmo commented.

Timmy spent the rest of the afternoon laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a wistful look on his face. To Timmy, time just seemed to fly. It seemed just like a few minutes had passed when A.J. and Chester waddled in – the tell-tale evidence of a wedgie attack – carrying Bickles' homework assignment.

"Dude", Chester commented, "you were lucky you were weren't at school today. Francis got tough again and he's inflicting payback. Watch out for him tomorrow".

"Uh huh", Timmy absently replied. A.J. noticed the distracted look on Timmy's face. Normally, such a warning would make Timmy cringe.

"Timmy? Are you all right?" A.J. asked, "you look distracted".

Timmy blinked. He couldn't tell A.J. or Chester about his newfound crush for Tootie, so he decided to fib a little.

"Sorry, A.J.", Timmy replied, "staying overnight at the hospital was on my mind".

"Yeah, especially with Tootie there as well", Chester commented with a smile.

Timmy glared at Chester. Chester recoiled some.

"What's up with you?" Chester asked.

"She came in that cave and risked her life to save me, Chester", Timmy reminded him, "and so I owe her".

"But you saved her afterwards", Chester replied, "so that makes you even, doesn't it?"

"Let's change the subject, okay?" Timmy asked, wanting to deflect the conversation about Tootie. The longer before those two found out about Timmy's infatuation with Tootie, the better.

A.J. talked about Bickles filling in for Crocker, who have been arrested for causing the cave-in at the Dimmsdale cave. Timmy grinned at that piece of news. So did Cosmo and Wanda.

A little while later, both A.J. and Chester excused themselves and left to head back to their respective homes. Timmy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sweetie", Wanda said after she poofed back into fairy form, "don't you think that misleading them about Tootie was a good idea?"

"If they knew now, they would make my life hell and start calling their friends at school. They'll find out, but I'd rather they didn't know just at this moment". He went to pick up the assignment so that he could start to work on it.

Just then, Mrs. Turner called "Timmy" from downstairs. Timmy put down the schoolbook and went downstairs to see what she wanted

"Yes, mom?" Timmy asked when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"You have a visitor", Mrs. Turner said, gesturing to the door. Timmy looked toward the door, and his jaw dropped!

"Hello, Timmy", Tootie said, "I came over to deliver a message".

Timmy hardly heard Tootie as he looked at her. Not only was her facial stunning, but also she was dressed tastefully in a skirt-and-blouse combination. It complemented her makeup perfectly.

Tootie blushed some as she basked in the look that Timmy was giving her. She walked up and handed Timmy an envelope. Timmy opened it, and read the brief note:

_"Twerp, I just spent a good amount of time making Tootie look pretty. If I hear that you have spurned my kid sister, or make fun of her new look, I'll personally kick your rear end up and down Main Street, then turn your hide into a doily for Doidle's drinking bowl. Ignore this warning at your peril! Vicky." _

Timmy could not believe what he was reading! He knew that Vicky treated Tootie like crud! But he wasn't going to question this, let alone argue!

"Uh", Timmy said after reading the note, "please let Vicky know that I don't think that there will be anything for her to get angry about".

Tootie smiled. After all, she knew what the note read. Why Vicky suddenly decided to dote on her, she didn't know, but she was not about to argue either!

"Remember what you said to me this morning in hospital after you woke up?" Tootie asked. Timmy nodded.

"I replied that I would have to smooch you for the comment", Tootie said, smiling even more broadly, before our parents came into the ward.

"So you're here to collect?" Timmy asked with a similar smile.

Nodding, Tootie came up and kissed Timmy on the cheek. Blushing, with clouds of hearts floating around him, Timmy's legs buckled and he fell to the floor. Tootie giggled at seeing Timmy like this, lying on the floor with a silly grin on his face.

"I have to go home now, Timmy", Tootie said, "but I'll see you on the bus tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Uh-huh", Timmy said weakly, still lying on the floor.

Elsewhere, there was one other person lying weakly on the floor, but it wasn't from any infatuation. Rather, it was from acute physical pain. Binky had endured Jorgen's little session of payback rather poorly. So while Timmy had hearts floating around his head, Binky was seeing stars instead…


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The new morning brought a few elements of surprise to a number of people – both in Dimmsdale, and on Fairy world.

In regards to Dimmsdale, the surprise previosly mentioned showed up on a lot of people's faces on board the school bus. First, when Tootie got on board at her stop, the general banter ceased as they took in Tootie's new look. The facial and the dress that she wore made more than a few jaws drop in awe.

Tootie smiled at the looks that she was getting, but she was still astute enough to realize that she did not want to end up acting like members of 'Trixie's popular kids clique', so she replied to all of the 'helloes' and 'good mornings' as she walked down the aisle to where Timmy was sitting. That was when more jaws dropped.

"Care to sit with me, Tootie?" Timmy asked – loud enough for the others on the bus to hear. Cosmo and Wanda – in their backpack and watch disguises – were smiling at Timmy's stance on the bus.

"I'd be glad to, Timmy", Tootie replied, sitting down beside him.

A.J. and Chester could not believe their eyes. Tootie – not only looking beautiful, but sitting next to Timmy Turner as well... at Timmy's own invitation!

"This isn't making sense!" Chester moaned, in a manner reminiscent of the time at the mall not too long ago when A.J. had a crush on a girl named Timantha who broke a sacred taboo by going into the boys world of the Comic Book store! That same girl had taken Trixie Tang to the last remaining boy-bastion of the video game arcade later on that day, which really turned his world upside down.

"Don't worry", A.J. replied, "When Trixie gets on board the bus, Timmy's attention will be distracted. I agree that Tootie looks nice, but Timmy ALWAYS notices Trixie, even though the reverse is invariably the case in return.

A.J.'s smug assertion seemed to satisfy Chester, though seeing Timmy and Tootie talking and holding hands was quite freaky. For some reason though, he did not have the heart to tease Timmy about it, given that there were more than a few looks of envy on other students' faces. The fact that the heroics of those two at Dimmsdale Cave were well-known was another factor in Chester's - and the other kids - not to poke fun at the two.

A.J. - like Chester - was similarly impressed with the events back at the cave, but he was sure that Trixie would end up 'restoring the normal order of things'.

However, unfortunately for A.J., his assertion was blown away when Trixie and Veronica got on board the bus at the next stop. As Trixie walked down the aisle in her usual haughty manner, she did her usual "Good morning empty bus seat" routine when she passed by Timmy's seat, but then she stopped and frowned.

"Hey Trixie", Veronica said, "something wrong?" She had nearly rammed into Trixie when she had abruptly stopped.

Trixie turned back towards the seat where Timmy and Tootie were sitting. She started to say, "Didn't you hear me? You didn't return my greeting that I usually ignore…" but then stopped when she laid her eyes on Tootie.

"Tootie Flannigan?" Trixie gasped, taken completely by surprise by her makeover. Tootie looked up at Trixie.

"Tang", Tootie replied briefly before turning her attentions back to Timmy.

"You look positively beautiful!" Trixie exclaimed, "who did your hair and face?" Tootie turned back to her.

"Oh, Britney Britney for starters", Tootie replied. Timmy nodded to confirm her answer.

For her part, Veronica was looking just as surprised as Trixie. Perhaps there could be a chance for her to get Timmy's affections by getting Tootie 'out of the way'…

"Hey Trixie", Veronica ventured, "Since Tootie is looking so pretty, and having Britney Britney as her makeup artist, perhaps we should invite her over to the popular section. She's looking too good for this part of the bus now".

Trixie thought about that suggestion, then smiled. Why not? She asked herself. It would get Timmy back to his usual demeanor that she loved to brush off...

"How about it, Tootie?" Trixie asked, "You certainly meet the entrance requirements".

Tootie looked blankly at her for a few seconds, then slowly smiled. Timmy was afraid that Tootie would accept, but what she said next made him smile in a sense of utter satisfaction.

"Sorry, Trixie", Tootie said politely, but firmly, "I appreciate your invitation, but I'm quite happy sitting here with the company that I have". To emphasize her point, she leaned over and kissed Timmy on the cheek.

"I guess that answers your question, Trixie", Timmy said after getting his bearings back, "I think it best for you to get back to your area of the bus. Tad and Chad are probably missing your presence by now. I won't be".

Trixie just stared in shock at Timmy's statement. Her favorite not-boyfriend just said that?!!

Red-faced, she reached out with the intent to mess up Tootie's hair for spurning her invitation, but instead, she found herself adjusting Tootie's scrunchie.

"There, that looks much better", Trixie found herself saying.

Trixie then – followed by Veronica – headed back to the 'popular section' of the bus with a mystified look on her face.

"Why did you do that for, especially after her refusing your invite, Trixie?" Veronica asked after they sat down, "I've never known you to forgive any slight. Are you all right?"

"All of a sudden, I had a real urge to help her look pretty, Veronica. I can't explain any more, okay?" Trixie hissed back.

Veronica didn't understand, but she found herself looking forward to where Timmy and Tootie were sitting in the bus and wondering just what was going on…

After the bus pulled up outside Dimmsdale Elementary School, the students egressed and headed into the main building. Timmy had gallantly offered to help Tootie with her books, but Tootie politely refused, saying, "It's all right, but we will meet up at lunch, okay?"

"It's a date", Timmy replied, agreeing. Tootie blushed at Timmy's use of the word 'date'. But just then, a shadow fell over them. Both of them looked up and saw Francis leering down at them.

"Uh oh", Cosmo muttered _sotto voce_. Wanda silently agreed with Cosmo's comment...

"I missed you both yesterday", Francis sneered, "so its now time to make up for my lost bullying over the last couple of days!"

With that, he picked up Timmy by his head and drew back his fist, but then Tootie bravely stepped up.

"You want Timmy, then you'll have to go through me first, you big bully!" she exclaimed.

"Fine with me, Flannigan!", Francis replied, "Ladies first, then".

Francis dropped Timmy to the floor, and then went to grab Tootie, but just then, he felt weird.

"Here", Francis found himself saying, "Here's some eye shadow and other makeup for you to keep you looking pretty". He handed Tootie a makeup compact.

"Where did you get this, Francis?" Tootie asked curiously after taking the compact.

"Uh, from one of my victims?" Francis answered non-convincingly. Francis started to blush some.

"Just don't beat up on Timmy any more, okay?" Trixie asked next. Francis found himself nodding dumbly.

"You don't have to go on proving your bravery, Tootie", Timmy said after Francis walked away with the same dumb look. Tootie squeezed Timmy's hand affectionately.

"See you at lunch, Timmy", Tootie said, "I'm looking forward to our 'date'". with that, she walked off.

As she walked off to her class, Timmy headed off to his. As he entered the class – where Mr. Bickles was still acting as substitute teacher, he saw Francis at his seat still looking dumbfounded.

Another person looking dumbfounded was Jorgen Von Strangle. He was nodding dumbly to the tirade directed to him by his wife, the Tooth Fairy.

"Jorgen Von Strangle!" she had snarled, "I spend a week off at the Fairy World Magic Springs Spa, and when I get back, the first thing I see is you beating the pulp out of poor Binky!"

"But – but – but Dearest", Jorgen stammered, "He had been beating me up while you were away and I was only initiating payback…."

"Binky? Beating YOU up?!!" Tooth Fairy said skeptically, "a likely story! I thought I married a thoughtful person, not a bullying thug!"

After an hour of haranguing at the Tooth Fairy's hands, Jorgen used his magic wand-staff to restore Binky back to full health.

"Sorry, Binky", Jorgen muttered, "Take the rest of the month off – with pay!"

"Make it two months", Tooth Fairy hissed.

"Yes, yes, Two months!" Jorgen said in hasty agreement.

Anyone fearsome at the reputation of Jorgen Von Strangle would have loved to have been a party to this. Tooth Fairy was one of only two people in Fairy World who could ever intimidate Jorgen Von Strangle – the other one of course being Big Daddy.

And as for him, Big Daddy was totally back to normal, and after his morning round of extortion – I mean, soliciting for new clients – He had Calzone and Ponzi issue a written request for Wanda and Cosmo to spend the following weekend with him. After all, he owed something for Cosmo's taking care of him…

And so, this tale of wimps getting the upper hand - for a couple of days at least – comes to an end. Timmy was glad that in this case, things have worked out for the best. Thanks to the unintended wish he had uttered after the cave episode, Tootie was not only pretty - and his girlfriend, no one wanted to tangle with either of them for fear that Tootie would end up less pretty as a result.

For her part, Vicky – when she came over to baby-sit Timmy that night while Mr. and Mrs. turner were chowing down at the Cake and Bacon – brought Tootie along with her, and she made it clear that Timmy was to be a good host for her. Timmy certainly didn't mind carrying out THAT instruction. He also didn't mind when he saw Vicky bash Francis over the head later on that evening with an empty bottle of Steroid-ade and telling him that she was no longer one of his customers…

"So, Timmy?" Tootie said to Timmy as they were playing a game on his V-cube, "a penny for your thoughts?"

"My thoughts for you are free. I was just thinking about the last couple of days, Tootie", Timmy replied, "and enjoying the results of it all".

Leaning over to kiss Tootie on the cheek, Cosmo and Wanda watching from the fishbowl smiled at Timmy's affection for Tootie. Cosmo was also happy about the invitation that he had received to visit Big Daddy the following weekend. Finally - he thought – his father-in-law was getting used to him. Good thing he didn't know about the 'extra coarse-grade barbed-wire steel wool Brillo pads' Uncle Calzone had just acquired for Big Daddy's show of 'appreciation' to his son-in-law…

THE END.


End file.
